Her Child
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: Ishizu and her child, Chris, go to a reunion to see some old friends. With good times, the reunion will also bring bad. [formally known as My Child]
1. Home

A/N: Here I am with another IshizuxPegasus fic! This one's gonna be long. About 7 chapters! (That's long for me.) It won't be IshizuxPegasus until the end of the story.  
This chapter isn't very long. It's kind of an introduction to the story, but not a prologue. Don't ask me why it's not a prologue. 

The following pairings will eventually show up in my story:

IshizuxPegasus (major)

JoeyxMai (minor)

TeaxYami (minor)

SetoxSerenity (minor)

There will be some YGOcharacterxOC

Oh, and:

"Speaking."

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Finding Nemo.

* * *

Ishizu opened the door to her apartment. "I'm home!" she shouted. Instantly, a four-year-old boy ran to Ishizu. 

"Mommy!"

Ishizu picked him up. "Hi Chris. How was your day?" she said smiling brightly at Chris.

"I'm watching Finding Nemo!" Chris answered, then he cocked his head and asked, "Can yoo come watch wit me?"

"I will in a minute. You go, I'll catch up." She said, gently placing Chris on the ground.

"Otay." Chris ran into the living room.

Once Chris was gone Ishizu's bright smile faded into a sad grin. She heard someone call her name, "Hi, Ishizu."

"Hey Jenni. How was Chris today?"

"He was fine. We had fun," Jenni replied, smiling.

"Thanks for babysitting, again."

"No problem."

"I wouldn't bother you but-"

"It's no trouble at all! It's fun, and besides, I get bored at home while Malik's at work."

"Well, I have to get going. See you on Monday?"

"What about the reunion? You guys are going, right?"

"Yeah! We are! See you tomorrow, then!"

"Bye."

Ishizu watched as Jenni opened and then shut the door behind her. Ishizu sighed and thought, 'Seeing the gang only once a year isn't enough. I can't wait to see them. Chris will be excited too.'

She walked to the living room to see Chris watching Finding Nemo and giggling. Ishizu sat down on the couch next to him and said, "Guess what?"

Chris instantly turned from the movie to Ishizu. "What?"

"We're going," Ishizu paused and smiled, taunting the young boy.

"What?"

"We're going to Domino City to visit some friends!" Ishizu finished excitedly.

"Yea!"

Ishizu smiled, 'Looks like Chris remembers them from last year.'

"Yeah," Ishizu continued, "We're going to see Yugi and Yami-"

"And Joey and Twisten and Duke."

"And Tea and Serenity and Mai and-"

"And Seto and Mokaba and Odion."

"And Ryou and Bakura!" 'I'm surprised he remembers them so well,' Ishizu thought.

They were silent for a few minutes watching the movie until Chris spoke up, "Mommy, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Hmmm. How about spaghetti?"

"Yea! Sgetti!"

* * *

A/N: Anything misspelled when Chris is talking is on purpose, he's a little kid and can't pronounce everything right. 

A/N: If you don't understand something, ask. I'll be happy to answer questions if you're confused. And the title will probably change. If you have an idea for one you can tell me in a reveiw.

Please Review!


	2. Candles

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...I had a lot of huge projects for school due in the last week.

A/N: This chapter has nothing really to do with the plot, only the beginning. You'll see when you read it.

Thanks for the Reviews:

KarlaBob: I didn't know you're a Malik fan! Anyhoo (anyhow spelt/said weirdly) here's a new chapter and some spaghetti! lol

Paladin Dragoon: You sap! Just kidding. Little kids make everyone go all sappy! You will find out more about Chris's dad in a few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Finding Nemo.

* * *

"I'm hungry mommy, go cook, now," Chris said, whining. Ishizu looked at her watch, "No wonder you're so hungry, it's already seven o'clock. I'll go change out of my work clothes and then make dinner, okay?"

"'Kay."

Minutes later, Ishizu emerged from her room wearing faded blue jeans, a loose-fitting light pink t-shirt, bare feet and golden jewelry. She walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

Once the spaghetti was done, she set the table; two plates, two cups, two forks, a bowl of spaghetti and sauce, and a bowl of green beans. She called Chris, "Chris come and eat!"

"I'm not hungry," Chris replied, his eyes glued on the movie.

"Come on Chris, you must be hungry."

"No, the movie isn't done yet!"

"Don't make me come get you," Ishizu said, her voice was stern.

"No." Ishizu walked into the living room and saw her son, dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt, black hair that came to his ears, and his emerald green eyes glued to the TV. Ishizu looked at her son and said, "Come on, the spaghetti is ready."

"..."he put on a pouting face, but stared at the TV.

Ishizu turned off the TV and sternly said, "Dinner is ready, Chris. You can finish your movie later." He sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen.

But Chris smiled once he saw his favorite meal. Once Ishizu got the milk out of the fridge and sat down, Ishizu served them both and they started eating. They ate in silence for awhile until Chris asked with a mouthful of spaghetti, "Fwen far we gon go to Fom'fo?"

Ishizu smiled but said sternly, "Chris chew and swallow your food before you talk. It's very bad manners to talk with your mouthful." Chris looked sheepish as he slowly and carefully chewed and swallowed his food (he was being watched) and then asked, "When are we gonna go to Dom'no?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so you have to pack."

"Yea! ...How long we gonna be thewe?"

"The entire weekend!"

"Yea!"

"You still need to pack, so finish up."

"You help me?" Chris cocked his head.

"Sure, I'll help."

Suddenly the lights flickered off. Chris let out a whimper; Ishizu panicked for a millisecond then calmed herself.

"Mommy, I'm scawed. What's going on?"

Ishizu stood up, felt her way to the wall and tried turning on the light. It wouldn't turn on. 'Maybe the bulb is burnt out...' she thought. But then saw that the digital clock on the stove was off. "The electricity's out." Then she started to panic. 'I did pay the electricity bills... right? I know I did...' Chris' voice broke her thoughts. "Mommy, its dawk. I'm scared."

She felt her way to Chris and took his hand, "Here Chris, hold my hand. We're going to find a flashlight." Chris grabbed her hand and got off the chair. "It's too dawk. I can't see."

"Stay close to me, I can see a little." Chris looked up at his mother, amazed.

"You can see in the dwak?"

"No, well, not really. I'm just used to the dark."

"Oh."

Slowly, they made their way to the pantry, to find a flashlight. One of Ishizu's arms was outstretched in front of her, so she could feel something before they ran into it. The other was at her side; with a frightened Chris clung to it.

When they got there, Ishizu rummaged around with her free hand. Finally, she found a flashlight. "Can I hol it?"

"Sure, Chris. Here you go," Ishizu said as she handed the flashlight to Chris, "Lets find some candles, we can light them in the kitchen, okay?"

"Otay."

"I need to use the flashlight to find the candles and some matches." Obediently, Chris handed the flashlight to his mom.

After a few moments of searching, she found a box of matches and about a dozen small white candles. She handed the flashlight back to Chris, and they went back to the kitchen.

She dropped the candles on the table and cleared the table of the plates and bowls. She took a match out of the box, and just before she struck the match, she felt little Chris ever near, still holding onto Ishizu. "Chris, please step back, I don't want to burn you." Chris hesitantly stepped back a bit. "Now shine the flashlight on the candles so I can see what I'm doing." Chris silently obeyed. Ishizu struck the match a few times before it lit. Once it was lit she light about three candles before the match burnt out. And once all of the candles were lit, Chris sat down at the table. Ishizu, before she sat down, looked out the window and saw that the whole neighborhood was black. Relived, she sighed and sat down.

Now that the candles were producing light, Chris wasn't afraid. He was bored. He let out a small sigh, trying to get Ishizu to notice him, but she didn't. She stared into the candle's flames remembering how, when she was young, fire had been her only source of light...

"Mommy, I'm bowed."

Ishizu sighed, then smiled, "I know! We could play cards."

"Huh?"

Ishizu stood up and said, "I'm going to get a deck of cards, I'll be right back. You stay right here, okay?"

"Otay."

Soon she returned with a deck of playing cards. She shuffled the deck, "We're going to play War."

"How?"

"I'm going to teach you."

* * *

Ishizu and Chris played for a half an hour, until suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

"Whaw happoned, Mommy?"

"The power is back on."

"Can we finis wating Finding Nemo?"

"You still have to pack for Domino, remember?"

"Oh yeah.... come help me!"

Ishizu smiled as her son dragged her into his room.

* * *

A/N: Short and slightly pointless. A normal chapter for me.

A/N: I'm not sure how long it'll be until another chapter, maybe I'll write this next one in my geography notebook again.

Review Please!


	3. Morning

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I wrote this chapter in my math notebook. I was bored in math and I thought, 'I need to write another chapter of My Child.' So I did.

Paladin Dragoon: Chris dad is an OC. I've noticed lately that a lot of people call my writing 'cute'. That's a good thing.

KarlaBob: It's very true that her life was influenced a lot by her childhood. Why do you need a description of Chris?! Use your imagination; you know the one that helps you write? ...He looks like Ishizu cept' for green eyes.

Oh yeah... Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish. But I don't. I don't own Lion King either.

* * *

Chris bounced out of bed. Today was the day that he would go visit Yugi and everyone else! He hopped out of his room. The rest of the house was decided that his mom was still asleep and he should wake her up so they wouldn't be late. 

He creped into Ishizu's room and saw her sleeping. He ran up to her bed and whispered, "Mom? Mom, wake up. We hafta go see Yugi today." Ishizu stirred but didn't wake up. "Mommy? Mom, wake up! It's time to go to Yugi's house!" he said a little louder this time. Ishizu rolled over in bed, to face Chris. "...Chris?"

"Come on, Mom! We have to get ready!"

"Chris it's five in the morning..."

"When do we leave?"

"At twelve-thirty."

"...How long is that?" Ishizu counted on her fingers. "Seven and a half hours..." Ishizu sighed.

"Oh... that's a lota hours..."

"No kidding."

Chris sighed. "I'm hungwe."

"Chris... go back to bed."

"I'm not tiwed. I'm hungwe."

"Chris..."

"I'm weally weally _weally _hungwe."

Ishizu sighed. "...Okay. You win."

"Yea!" Chris bounced out of the room, while Ishizu slowly rolled out of bed thinking, 'On my day off, I have to wake up at five in the morning.'

Once in the kitchen, Ishizu asked, "What do you want to eat Chris?" Chris looked like he was deep in thought for a minute or two (Ishizu couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked) then said, "I'm not weally hungwe." Ishizu looked at him with disbelief. "You're not hungry?"

"Nope."

"But you said you were really really _really _hungry."

"I changed my mind."

"Can I watch a movie?"

"Since you're already wide awake, sure." They walked to the living room. While looking through the cabinet which held the videos, she asked which one Chris wanted to watch.

"I wanna watch Lion King"

"Alright." She set up the video then sat down on the couch next to Chris.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I know it was short. And slow. But a new update will be here in a week tops! I swear! 


	4. Taxi

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I can't do anything right-starts playing a game for 10-yr-olds and loses- –sniff- I'm sorry.

Faws: Thank you!

Paladin Dragoon: There hasn't been any mention yet... All- I mean most will be explained in the next chapter...

KarlaBob: Cute! Chibi Pegasus! –cough- Don't ask.

* * *

Ishizu, holding her and Chris's luggage in one hand, and Chris's hand in the other, she stepped into the airport lobby to wait to board the plane, and, since, she and Chris were early, Ishizu sat down where they were supposed to meet Malik, Jenni, and Odion.

After just a few moments, Chris became bored and started to dig through his mother's purse. He found a blank piece of paper and a blue pen and (just to be on the safe side) asked Ishizu if he could draw. She, of course, answered yes.

Ishizu just started reading a book when the other three Ishtars arrived. She looked up as they sat down. "Hello, Malik. Glad to see you made it on time." A smile tugged at her lips.

"What? You thought I would be late?" Ishizu chuckled to herself. Then Jenni asked, "What're you reading, Ishizu?"

"It's called _Death on the Nile_, by Agatha Christie. It's an interesting mystery."

Jenni nodded then asked, "Is it good?"

Ishizu thought for a moment then said, "Yes. Yes it is. There's not very much action and it requires thinking. I've enjoyed it so far." The girls started a conversation.

Malik stood up and then sat down next to Chris. "Hi, Chris, what're you doing?"

"Dawing," Chris sounded a little cross. He had a good reason to: Malik disturbed him while he was concentrating hard.

"What are you drawing," Malik asked, not taking the hint.

Now, Chris was really mad. "An airpwane!" His uncle was so stupid! He couldn't even tell what an airplane was!

"Sorry!"

Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker: "Would passengers for flight 145 to Domino City, Japan please board the plane. I repeat passengers for flight145 to Domino City please board the plane."

Ishizu stood up. "Come on, Chris, time to go!"

"Oh boy!"

* * *

The group stepped out of the airport and into the streets of Domino. Ishizu held tightly onto Chris' hand. Malik called over a taxi. 'This won't fit all of us...' Ishizu thought. Jenni spoke what Ishizu thought, "How are we all going to fit in here, Malik?"

"Oh..." Malik smiled. "I forgot that there are five of us..."

"We'll have to find another way, Malik," Odion spoke up.

"Let's move it! I have other customers, you know!" The taxi driver shouted. Ishizu thought he was being impatient.

"Chris can sit on my lap," Ishizu suggested. "Is that alright, Chris?" Chris looked thoughtful for a minute, considering the pros and cons of having to sit on his mother's lap. He finally answered, "Otay. Wets go aweady!"

"Good," Jenni said, "Let's go." Odion loaded their luggage and the others got into the car.

Malik, Jenni and Odion sat in the back, while Ishizu, with Chris on her lap, sat in the front. They proceeded to the Game Shop.

* * *

"We're hewe! We're hewe! Chris shouted as he jumped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk. "Come on, mom! You're so swo!

Ishizu took her time in sliding out of her seat. Odion grabbed the luggage and Malik paid the driver, Jenni waited.

They then entered the shop. Although the front was empty, excitement hung in the air. They walked silently to the back of the shop where the entrance to the Mouto's house was. Suddenly the door flew open. Joey greeted them...lively. "There you guys are! We've been waiting!"

Chris was defiantly excited as he said, "Hi, Joey!"

"Hey, Chris! How've you been?"

Chris grinned. "Good!" Joey's...unusually... rowdy behavior was a welcomed change from Ishizu's firm and serious one.

"Why don't y'all come in?"

"Come on mom!" Ishizu smiled lightly as she followed her son to the reunion in the Mouto's house.


End file.
